


stay alive ‘til this horror show is past

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Election, Timelines a little messed up but whatever, dream amp election spoilers, for now its staying a oneshot, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The war has long been over, but their attempt at democracy ends in downfall.Jschlatt was supposed to be on their side. Yet somehow, here they were. Tommy and Wilbur, exiled from the very country they founded by a dictator with no idea who, if anyone, they could trust. The two were almost further then where they had started from.(And somehow, this brings them hope.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	stay alive ‘til this horror show is past

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stay Alive (Hamilton). 
> 
> Today was a doozy and I am READY to see how this plays out.

“A king’s time as ruler rises and falls like the sun.” -Dream

____________

At the start, it had just been the two of them. Tommy and Wilbur. They had had nothing but a dream (and isn’t that ironic), then a van, then their _friends_ , and then a literal war on their hands. They hadn’t had much by way of weapons or armor, but for a while there, it had looked like they had a shot. And then L’Manberg had been blown apart. But they had held unto hope, been forced to by Tommy, even after Eret had betrayed them. That shot had turned into smoke in their hands.

Tommy had always been the first to join Wilbur’s exploits. The war had made him realize how often the boy held onto it longer then even Wilbur himself. Because of it, they’d won. The nation of L’Manberg was formally recognized as just that. 

He’d tried to do it justice. Somewhere he’d failed. Jschlatt had narrowly won the presidency and immediately declared himself the _emperor_ , the _dictator_.

Just like that, everything Wilbur had ever fought for was taken from him.

He had made it out of the city. Now he ran through the woods, separated from Tommy and completely alone. He had no weapons, no armor. It was easy to lose hope. But his communicator line with Tommy was still open, and the younger hadn’t given up yet. “Wilbur, what are your coordinates?” He asked.

Wilbur almost didn’t want to answer. They had lost everything and everyone. What was there to continue? But both of them where stuck in the woods and would have to start from scratch one way or another. Tommy was in the same position as Wilbur and he held on hope.

Wilbur had a choice here, one much like when Dream had demanded they surrender and raise white flags. A difficult one, or something that really wasn’t an option at all. 

He took a breath. Let it out.

”770, -770.”

__________

“Wilbur, I’m on the other side,” he quietly said. Quietly, like Tommy never was, because he was scared. It wasn’t something he admitted often, even to himself, but he knew his voice had wavered, had betrayed him this time. He was on the edge of tears, because everything was _finished_. Jschlatt had won, _that bastard,_ he never should have convinced Dream to let him back on. 

Now he was alone, in the woods, with next to nothing and L’Manberg in between him and Wilbur. Wilbur, who was the only one Tommy had left. He had always had Tubbo, or at the very least an open com line to him, but Jschlatt had asked Tubbo to work for him and Tommy’s once best friend had agreed, even when Jschlatt’s first order were to hunt him and Wilbur down. Even when Tubbo and Tommy’s coms had been connected. 

Tommy had long ended the call.

Tubbo was sending him messages though, ones he didn’t want to think about. His friend had agreed to hunt him down and Tommy had a lot of very pressing things to do, like get to Wilbur without getting killed. (The fact that Tubbo could be the one to kill him, after everything, was another thing he didn’t like to think about. How could anyone stomach being on opposite sides as their best friend?)

He does it all anyway, going far too close the what had been home just that morning. He is sure that Quackity sees him as he runs through. 

Nothing happens. 

He makes it to Wilbur, who is hiding in a hole in the ground. Tommy thinks it’s a very accurate representation of their situation. But the hole is not safe, nor will staying in it do them any good, so they run. They run far enough that their former friends will never find them, but stay close enough that they can still see one of Eret’s towers.

Tommy makes another hole in the ground, but less like Wilbur’s. More like Tommy’s first home had been, when there had been peace, for a time, before the war for the disks and the war for L’Manberg’s independence. 

They stay quiet besides Wilbur’s orders at first. There is a lot they have to talk about, and neither of them want to say any of it. To talk about it is to acknowledge it, and Schlatt’s win is still painfully and barely feels real.

Tommy makes a furnace and Wilbur makes a crafting table. Both of them, slowly, come to terms with what has happened. And then they talk.

They need allies. Tommy says as much. Wilbur is hesitant, even with Niki, Eret, Tubbo, and _Technoblade_ messaging them. 

Techno had fought with them before, though never in Dream’s SMP. From what Tommy knew of the man, he preferred to travel and never stick in one place, and he was a good fighter. Techno was a legend in that regard, having beaten Dream, the leader of the SMP.

Regardless, Wilbur says to _wait_ , and even if Tommy thinks it’s a dumb move Wilbur is still in charge, even if it’s just of a tiny hole in the ground with just the two of them inside, so he listens. He listens, and then talks, because they need ideas and materials and everything left behind in L’Manberg and the village that was important will take a while to get again.

The logical conclusion of this discussion is not one either of them likes. Tommy knows they have a very small amount of time, which means they can’t make what they need. They have to steal it, from their own homes and their once friends.

Before he goes, they listen to JSchlatt’s com line. Tommy’s not sure if it’s intentionally open or not, but they hear all the same. The newly elected president is quick to act, and some immediately protest his choices. He wonders if this means they can actually trust any of them, or if those in charge will fall apart on their own.

He doesn’t even have to try not to think about Tubbo’s relative silence this time. Tubbo was, is, Tommy’s best friend. Not a shred of his being actually believe Tubbo would betray them, especially when once the anger had subsided Tommy could clearly tell that Schlatt hadn’t been asking, he had been threatening, and Tubbo’s voice had had fear laced through it.

He instead thinks about Niki, who vocally tells Jschlatt he’s wrong, tells him to starve, much meaner then he’s ever heard her, who gets thrown in prison for being on their side.

He thinks about the first decree to take down the walls, and Wilbur watching them do it from a cliff side. He thinks about the revolution, of fire and ruined things. Most of all, he thinks about building it all by themselves while it happened and his friends.

Wilbur sings their national anthem one last time as Tommy sneaks through their former home.

He knows they can make it. They’ve done it before.


End file.
